kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Extra Planet δ
}} Extra Planet δ is the fourth and final extra stage in Far-Flung - Starlight Heroes in Kirby Star Allies. The majority of the stage involves Kirby and co. traversing through a large maze and using all of their abilities to get through the obstacles. The group will then need to use the Friend Star. Near the end of the stage, three floating blocks, one in the shape of a Control Pad, and the other two in the shape of buttons come together with the background to form what closely resembles a Nintendo Gameboy. When Kirby enters the door, everything will change to greenish color as in Kirby's Dream Land. At the end of this part, Kirby and co. will have to press a Switch. Doing so causes the Special Golden Kirby Statue with a "We ♥ Kirby" sign to emerge from the ground. After the statue fully emerges, lots of Point Stars, food, and puzzle pieces will drop from the sky. The Final Door is located in the Kirby statue's mouth. Copy Abilities Rare Picture Piece Related Quotes Trivia *The music for this level contains "Corkboard Music 2" from Kirby Super Star Ultra, "Bring on the Super Ability! " from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, "Hypernova Inhale" from Kirby: Triple Deluxe, "Pink Ball Activate!" from Kirby: Planet Robobot and Green Greens's music from Kirby's Dream Land. *All of the mid-bosses in the game appear in this stage. *When the Switch at the end of the stage is pressed, the theme song for Green Greens will play in the HD Rumble of the player's Joy-Con or Pro controllers, but only if one has the Switch in TV Mode. *In the 2.0.0 update, Marx, Gooey, Rick, Kine, Coo, King Dedede, Meta Knight, and Bandana Waddle Dee were added to the golden statue. **In the 3.0.0 update, Adeleine, Ribbon, Dark Meta Knight, and Daroach were added to the golden statue. **In the 4.0.0 update, Magolor, Taranza, Susie, and The Three Mage-Sisters were added to the golden statue. Gallery KSAExtraPlanetδ1.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' KSAExtraPlanetδ2.png|A door appears in the middle of a heart-shaped formation of blocks. KSAExtraPlanetδ3.png|Yo-Yo Kirby and Broom Hatter work together to cross the room. KSAExtraPlanetδ4.png|Kirby pulls a lever, opening the way forward and closing the way back. KSAExtraPlanetδ5.png|Kirby and Broom Hatter fight Twin Kawasaki. KSAExtraPlanetδ6.png|Cook Kirby pulls three Bombers into his pot. KSAExtraPlanetδ7.png|Kirby, Broom Hatter, Gim, and Chef Kawasaki work together to reach the door in the top-right corner. KSAExtraPlanetδ8.png|Kirby and his friends fight Twin Frosty. KSAExtraPlanetδ9.png|Kirby collects the Rare Picture Piece of the stage. KSAExtraPlanetδ10.png|Kirby and his friends on a Friend Star fight Twin Bonkers. KSAExtraPlanetδ12.png|Kirby and his friends dodge giant meteors. KSAExtraPlanetδ14.png|Bugzzy attacks a ball of Waddle Dees, causing it to shrink. KSAExtraPlanetδ15.png|Burning Leo drives the Friend Star and sets Yggy Woods on fire. KSA Game Boy.jpg|Kirby floats around a Game Boy-like structure. KSA Game Boy 2.jpg|Kirby travels through an area based on Green Greens. KSA We Heart Kirby.jpg|Kirby causes the Special Golden Kirby Statue to appear (before the 2.0.0 update). KSA We Love Kirby.png|Kirby causes the Special Golden Kirby Statue to appear with the Wave 1, and base, Dream Friends. We Love Kirby Statue 3.0.0.jpg|Kirby causes the Special Golden Kirby Statue to appear with the Wave 2 Dream Friends. We_Love_Kirby_Statue_4.0.0.jpg|Kirby causes the Special Golden Kirby Statue to appear with every Dream Friend. Category:Levels in Kirby Star Allies Category:Planets Category:Light Category:Grass Category:Levels